


Triptych

by OnlySkyAboveMe



Series: And then some [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Texting, This will be a long one I think, more tags to come, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySkyAboveMe/pseuds/OnlySkyAboveMe
Summary: Families that WhatsApp together stay together!(P.S. AO3, when are you going to support emojis?!)





	1. November 29

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read alone, or after part one of the series.

** Group Chat: ‘The Moms’ **

**Tessa** : Can you guys keep a secret?

 **Kate** : …

 **Alma** : …

 **Tessa** : Ok. Stupid question!

 **Scott** : Big news!

 **Alma** : You’re expecting?

 **Kate** : You’re expecting!

 **Scott** : Hey! Not fair! How did you know?

 **Kate** : Sorry honey, but one look at Tessa over FaceTime last week and I knew she’d spent the morning puking. Mother’s instinct!

 **Tessa** : Wow, ok. Thanks Mom.

 **Kate** : Guess it wasn’t the flu though, huh?

 **Tessa** : Turns out no, it wasn’t!

 **Alma** : When’s it due? And why are you telling us by text and not over the phone?

 **Kate** : Also, why are you both texting us at the same time?

 **Tessa** : I’m at the pharmacy picking up my vitamins and medicine for Ollie.

 **Kate** : Oh no, is Ollie sick now too?

 **Scott** : Yeah, he’s got an ear infection, second one this autumn too. I hope this isn’t going to be a trend!

 **Alma** : That’s what the first year at kindergarten is like; a huge pot of new germs that gets shared around. By next year he’ll have had every ailment under the sun and will be immune to it all!

 **Scott** : Well, what a fun year we have ahead then!!

 **Kate** : Even more so now it seems! So when is it due, and why the secrecy?

 **Scott** : It’s not due until late June/early July. Hence the secrecy!

 **Kate** : Oh, wow, so you found out pretty early then?

 **Scott** : Yes, and honestly we’re just telling you now because a) we’re crazy excited and had to tell someone, and b) we still won’t be 12 weeks by Christmas and we don’t want to say anything to anyone else before that, so could you please help us out over the holidays?

 **Alma** : Of course, dear. How exciting! Your father and I were sure you were done after Teddy.

 **Tessa** : We were for a little while, though that may have more been the 13-month age difference! We learned our lesson there, haha! But to be completely honest we didn’t think it would take quite this long this time round.

 **Alma** : Oh honey, I had no idea.

 **Tessa** : We wanted to keep it private, that we were struggling with number 3.

 **Alma** : Of course, I can understand that.

 **Scott** : Funny story actually, we found out at our fertility appointment!

 **Kate** : You’re kidding? Really?

 **Tessa** : Yeah, we were there today to get a test done and get our first round of drugs to stimulate ovulation. They do an ultrasound as part of the process and the technician asked me beforehand if I had taken a pregnancy test recently, and I did a few days ago – a negative one. But low and behold, the ultrasound proved otherwise.

 **Kate** : Oh my goodness!

 **Scott** : The technician cried right along with us. She said in 20 years she’d never had this happen.

 **Tessa** : I told Scott on the way out that we should advertise for the clinic at some point, we seemed to get pregnant just walking through the door!!!

 **Alma** : That is seriously one of the cutest stories I’ve ever heard!

 **Kate** : It’s so lovely guys. I’m pleased that you didn’t need to take the drugs in the end.

 **Tessa** : Us too, actually. We were feeling a bit uncertain about it really, we weren’t sure if we would go ahead with them or not. Perhaps we would have felt differently if we didn’t already have the boys?

 **Scott** : It was nice to have the decision taken out of our hands.

 **Alma** : I can imagine. Oh, I’m so happy for you both and the secret is safe with me. Let me know how exactly we can help at Christmas ok?

 **Scott** : Thanks, Mom, will do!

 **Kate** : And you’ll keep us up to date?

 **Tessa** : Of course! They estimated us at about 6 or 7 weeks today, so we’ll have our 12-week scan the first week in January all being well. They’ll finalise the due date etc. then.

 **Kate** : Great! I look forward to the pictures! Can’t wait to see you 4 in a few weeks. I’m so glad we can all get together this Christmas, it’s been so long since all my babies have been in the same city!

 **Tessa** : We’re really looking forward to it. I have so much shopping still to do, it all got a bit side-tracked after the chickenpox epidemic a couple of weeks ago! Thank goodness I didn’t catch it, eh?

 **Kate** : Yes, in hindsight you we’re incredibly lucky!

 **Scott** : I better go, I think Ted’s bunny is about to rampage through Ollie’s Lego city and I’m probably going to have to pick up the pieces.

 **Tessa** : Literally!

 **Alma** : :-)

 **Kate** : :-)


	2. December 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott's siblings have had this group chat since WhatsApp was invented. It's name has changed many times, from the scandalous to the exasperated. These five only really see each other over the holidays, but this chat has allowed them to vent their frustrations and opinions over the years (and it's been many, many years!)

** Group Chat: ‘VM Sibs’ **

**Jordan** : Merry Christmas all!

 **Charlie** : Merry Christmas to you!

 **Danny** : Merry Christmas!

 **Casey** : Merry Christmas!

 **Kevin** : Bah! Humbug!

 **Jordan** : Oh come on Kevin!

 **Kevin** : Kidding! Merry Christmas

 **Jordan** : So, just to check after last night, Tessa is definitely pregnant, right?!

 **Danny** : Oh for sure, they’re even less subtle than when they were ‘business partners’.

 **Casey** : Hah! And ‘bandmates’. Too many late-night jam sessions I think!

 **Jordan** : Ew, Casey, those are our siblings! *shudders*

 **Kevin** : Do you think we’ll get them to spill before New Years?

 **Danny** : Oh yeah, one of them will definitely crack. Or our Moms will!

 **Jordan** : You’re being very quiet, Charlie. What do you know?

 **Charlie** : What? Nothing.

 **Danny** : Liar!

 **Charlie** : Ok so Scott told me.

 **Danny** : I knew it!

 **Charlie** : Yeah. I overheard him talking to Tessa in the bathroom yesterday morning. Oh, and I heard her puking, which was also a dead giveaway.

 **Danny** : And she’s declining coffee, she’s only ever done that whilst pregnant before!

 **Charlie** : I was concerned she had a bug (and God knows we don’t need one of those this Christmas) so I asked him if she was alright. He literally just came straight out with it.

 **Jordan** : Omg, seriously?

 **Charlie** : Yeah. He was totally buzzing, he’s so excited and really struggling with the secrecy.

 **Kevin** : What’s new?

 **Danny** : I thought he seemed less tense yesterday afternoon, must have felt good to get it off his chest.

 **Charlie** : It was so sweet though, guys. He said he was going to finally going to have as many children as gold medals, and that he couldn’t wait to take a photo with them all wearing one each. ‘A perfect set’ he called it.

 **Jordan** : Oh that is so cute. I hope it’s a girl this time around. Don’t get me wrong, Ollie ‘green-eyes’ is the cutest Scott mini-me, and Tutu Teddy with Tessa’s light brown hair and little button nose is just precious. But I want to buy some pretty dresses damn it, and I bet Tessa does too!

 **Casey** : Ok J we get it. This family could definitely use a few more women to balance things out. You know you and Brad could fix that ;-)

 **Jordan** : Thank you, Casey! I will not be discussing THAT here!

 **Danny** : I noticed youdidn’t have any wine last night Jordan…

 **Jordan** : …

 **Kevin** : Jordan…?

 **Jordan** : :-)

 **Casey** : OMG Jordan! Have you told Tessa?

 **Jordan** : No, and I won’t until she tells me about hers. I thought they might be struggling and I didn’t want to rub it in. I personally know how much that sucks!

 **Danny** : You two softies, always protecting each other! Congrats, Jordan, I’m so happy for you!

 **Jordan** : Thanks Danny. I’m so excited. Mom’s going to freak out when she hears she’s getting 2 grandkids in one year!

 **Kevin** : Make that 3!

 **Jordan** : Oh my ACTUAL God, Kevin. Are you kidding?

 **Kevin** : Yeah I’m kidding, we’re getting a puppy.

 **Jordan** : I’ll get you for that, Kevin Virtue!

 **Charlie** : Ok guys, I’ve got to go over to Mom’s to help with setting up for lunch. Don't be late, Danny!

 **Casey** : See you, Charlie. Thanks again for having the whole clan over last night, it was a blast!


	3. December 27

** Chat: ‘Bruce and Patti’ **

**Tessa** : Hey, there are running shoes on sale, shall I buy Ollie some in his current size or the next size up, or both?

 **Scott** : Both? If he doesn’t get much use out of the first pair Ted can have them soon enough. I swear he’s grown while you’ve been out Tess, the Virtue height genes are strong with this one!

 **Tessa** : Well at least they can share some of these clothes I am buying for a while then.

 **Scott** : How are you doing?

 **Tessa** : I’m so tired, and absolutely gagging for a Starbucks :-(

 **Scott** : I still can’t believe you decided to get up early to go sales shopping with Jordan.

 **Tessa** : She was so keen! But now we’re here she looks as exhausted as I feel. I’m about 95% sure now.

 **Scott** : No Starbucks for her either then?

 **Tessa** : Nope, didn’t even suggest it as we walked past.

 **Scott** : Interesting. I still think you’re both crazy for going, isn’t it super busy there?

 **Tessa** : Yeah, it is. But we’re having a nice time and the boys do need some stuff. Shame I can’t really look at any of the baby things though, some of it is super cute. I might need to do some online shopping when I get back!

 **Scott** : You know if you actually told her you knew she was, or that you are, you could both be buying cute stuff right now?

 **Tessa** : I know, but I’d really rather she told me first. If she is finally pregnant then that’s wonderful, but if I ask (or tell her about me) and she’s not…I can’t do that to her. Especially with what happened with that 'friend' of hers last year!

 **Scott** : You’re right, I’d forgotten about that. You two are both so sweet and protective!

 **Tessa** : We learned from the best!

 **Scott** : You sure did, I must tell Kate that one of these days. Now, do I want to know the damage inflicted upon our bank account?

 **Tessa** : Probably not ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist this chat name!


	4. January 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The perfect set'

** Group Chat: ‘The Moms’ **

_11am_

**Kate** : Did it go ok?

 **Alma** : Tessa? Scott?

 **Scott** : Mom, are you ok to stay with the boys a little longer?

 **Alma** : Is everything ok sweetie?

 **Scott** : Yep, can’t text now. Got to go.

 **Kate** : We love you, please text us when you can!

 

 

_12:15pm_

**Scott** : Ok so we’re sitting in the car in the parking lot and yes, we’re both going to be messaging, so pretend it’s not weird.

 **Alma** : You know you could just call, Scott?

 **Tessa** : But we want to tell you at the same time and my Mom is currently in Europe and it’ll cost us all money to call.

 **Kate** : Is everything ok?

 **Tessa** : Everything is fine :-)

 **Scott** : Sooooo, funny story. Remember how I said some sap about having the ‘perfect set’, you know, the same number of kids as Olympic gold medals?

 **Kate** : Yes, that was so sweet.

 **Tessa** : Well…

 **Alma** : …well…?

 **Tessa** : We might need to dig out our silver medals too…

 **Kate** : WHAT?!

 **Alma** : Your…what?!

 **Scott** : Yeah, so at the 10am appointment the technician found 2 heartbeats, but she was having trouble reading the ultrasound fully. She was fairly young so she asked us to wait until 11:30 so we could see her colleague.

 **Tessa** : Then at 11:30 her colleague comes in with the OB-GYN, 2 trainee ultrasounds technicians and 4 interns!

 **Scott** : I was so confused.

 **Tessa** : They then proceeded with the ultrasound again (on a fancy big screen this time, and with a 3D imaging thing) and the OB-GYN does into this whole lesson about correctly reading an ultrasound for triplets!!!

 **Scott** : Guys?

 **Tessa** : Hello?

 **Kate** : I’m sorry, I had to either find a seat or a bottle of wine…I went for the former!

 **Alma** : Triplets? Oh my goodness!

 **Tessa** : Yeah, I don’t think it’s really sunk in yet.

 **Scott** : We’re on a fortnightly scan schedule now, so they can keep an eye on everything, especially with Tess being so petite. You guys want to come along to the next one?

 **Alma** : Oh, yes please!

 **Kate** : I’d love to.

 **Scott** : Great, well we’re heading home now. Mom we’ll be about 20 minutes. We’ll call the rest of the family tomorrow morning as we’re taking Teddy to a birthday party this afternoon.

 **Tessa** : And then we’re going to sit and process, this is huge!

 **Alma** : Of course. I can’t believe it, honey, this is crazy. Joe’s not going to believe it!

 **Kate** : I’m still frozen in my chair. Wow. I can’t believe I have 4 grandchildren arriving this year!

 **Tessa** : Wait, what? 4?

 **Kate** : Oops

 **Scott** : I knew it!

* * *

 

** Chat: ‘Tutu and J’ **

_3pm_

 

 **Tessa** : Hi Jordan. How are you?

 **Jordan** : Hi Sis, I’m good thanks, you?

 **Tessa** : I’m good thanks.

 **Jordan** : Tessa…

 **Tessa** : Jordan…

 **Jordan** :  _Jordan has sent a photo_

 **Tessa** : OMG J!!!!!! I’m literally crying for you right now.

 **Jordan** : Thanks, we’re so so happy! I thought you might message me, Mom sent a very apologetic text earlier!

 **Tessa** : Haha, yeah she may have slipped slightly.

 **Jordan** : Well a person can only handle so many secrets Tessa…!

 **Tessa** : This is true

 **Tessa** : _Tessa has sent a photo_

 **Jordan** :*squealing*

 **Tessa** :…

 **Jordan** : Wait a second…

 **Tessa** :…

 **Jordan** : ‘A, B, C’…. as in 1, 2, 3?!?!?!?!?!?!

 **Tessa** : :-)

 **Jordan** : Whoa Tess, that’s insane!!

 **Tessa** : I know, I still can’t believe it!

 **Tessa** : In fact, I think I’m still slightly in shock.

 **Tessa** : AND I’m already showing!

 **Jordan** : I bet you are, you’re going to be huge! It’ll be hilarious.

 **Tessa** : For you, maybe!!

 **Jordan** : Oh come on, T. It’ll be fine. You looked super cute when you had the boys and neither of them were massive, so hopefully they will follow suit?

 **Tessa** : Yeah, I guess. Now please excuse me while I mourn my abs, which I doubt I’ll ever see again! :-(

 **Jordan** : Ok, Sis. I need to get back to work anyway. Let’s go shopping again soon, though, I want to buy cute baby clothes!

 **Tessa** : Definitely. See you soon. Love you!

 **Jordan** : Love you, crazy mama!

 **Tessa** : Right back atcha, Sis :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line about the perfect set - this is where this all began....


	5. January 5

** Group Chat: ‘VM Sibs (underachieving since 1997)’ **

_10:45am_

 

**_Casey Virtue changed the group name_ **

**Casey** : Do you think the overachievers will ever stop? They’re making us all look bad!

 **Danny** : Ha! I’m just making myself feel better by imagining the babies all screaming at once at 1 in the morning and them only having 2 pairs of hands to look after them.

 **Charlie** : Do you remember that time Scott puked whilst changing one of Ollie’s worst diapers? The kid’s come a long way! But damn, 3 kids at once, that’s insane!

 **Kevin** : Shall we start a wager on the genders?

 **Jordan** : $20 on 3 girls

 **Casey** : I’ll match that on 3 boys.

 **Danny** : Ok, 2 girls 1 boy.

 **Charlie** : 2 boys 1 girl.

 **Kevin** : Crap, I’m out of options. Right, I’ll put $50 on them being identical.

 **Jordan** : Jeez Kevin, you know the odds of that are millions to one right?

 **Kevin** : I’ll take my chances, those guys are 2 in nearly 8 billion, I think crazier things could happen!

 **Jordan** : Aw, that’s actually really sweet Kev.

 **Danny** : How are you doing, Jordan?

 **Jordan** : Really well, thanks. I’m past 15 weeks now and feeling smug because Tessa probably already looks 5 months along and I look like I just had a big lunch! :-D

 **Kevin** : Ha!

 

* * *

 

** Chat: Mom & Scott **

 

_2pm_

 

 **Alma** : Hi honey, I’m at the store getting food for dinner. Is Ollie still not eating eggs?

 **Scott** : Yeah, it’s really cleared up his eczema and stopped all those random rashes he used to get too, so we’re steering clear for now. 

 **Alma** : No problem, I can work around it.

 **Scott** : And I’m sorry to be an absolute pain, but is there any chance you can cook something vegetarian? Tessa had a VIOLENT reaction to the smell of bacon cooking this morning.

 **Alma** : Oh no! I though the morning sickness had stopped.

 **Scott** : I think it has, I think this is her hypersensitivity to smell thing getting worse again.

 **Scott** : Come to think of it, she puked at the smell of eggs cooking when she was expecting Ollie….

 **Alma** : That’s an interesting coincidence! No problem, I’ll make that roast veggie lasagne, sound good?

 **Scott** : Perfect, thanks so much Mom. Sorry to be such a nuisance.

 **Alma** : Not a nuisance at all, I love having you all over. Cara, Chris and Caroline are coming too, and I’ve invited Kate of course. Cara is so excited to see you all and I know Caroline will enjoy playing with the boys.

 **Scott** : Great, we’ll be there in a couple of hours. Tessa and Ted are just taking their nap!

 **Alma** : Bless them xx

 

* * *

 

** Group Chat: ‘Sibling Shenanigans’ **

_8:20pm_

**Tessa** :  _Tessa has sent a photo_

 **Jordan** : OMG! That is adorable!

 **Charlie** : Is that Teddy and Caroline?

 **Tessa** : Yes!

 **Danny** : What have you and Cara been doing?

 **Tessa** : Nothing! We left them in the living room playing and they came back into the dining room 20 minutes later and they’d switched clothes. Ollie said they preferred each other’s outfits so decided to swap.

 **Charlie** : Well, Tedster is ROCKING that tutu! That shade of purple is very flattering.

 **Scott** : I don’t know if I’m prouder of him for dressing himself for the first time, or for him putting on a skirt and twirling through the dining room!

 **Tessa** : He was literally doing pique turns!

 **Jordan** : I’m getting baby Tessa & Scott exhibition flashbacks, but roles reversed!

 **Tessa** : Scott got a great shot of them from the back, I think he’s going to put it on Instagram. It’s just too precious! He kept spinning around and laughing as it spun with him!

 **Danny** : Kudos for getting Caroline in a Leafs jersey, I bet Chris was seething!

 **Scott** : He was, it was great!

 **Charlie** : That is cute.

 **Scott** : It’s less cute now he’s having a tantrum and refusing to take it off. Kate’s having to bribe him by offering to buy him his own.

 **Jordan** : Woohoo, shopping trip!

 **Tessa** : YES!


	6. January 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Toronto. Danny has war flashbacks. Another surprise!

** Group Chat: 'The Brothers Moir' **

_1:30pm_

 

 **Scott** :  _Scott has sent a photo_

 **Charlie** : Dude, why are you sending me a photo of your steak and potatoes?!

 **Scott** : Look how delicious it looks!!

 **Charlie** : Can't you bother your wife with these Insta food pics? I’m at work.

 **Scott** : I don't want to make her feel sick.

 **Charlie** : But now I just feel HUNGRY!

 **Scott** : Sucks to be you!

 **Danny** : What are you doing eating a steak alone in a restaurant on a Wednesday lunchtime?

 **Scott** : T's in a meeting with her rep and some sponsors. We've been eating veggie for weeks and I need meat!! We also have our neonatal appointment at St Michael's later on too.

 **Charlie** : Ah yeah, you're in Toronto today.

 **Scott** : Yep. Mom and Kate have the boys and we've got a day to ourselves (kind of).

 **Danny** : What's the hospital appointment for?

 **Scott** : It's just introductions etc and a general check up by their team. They’re also doing some check on the placentas? I dunno, I’ll have to check with Tess.

 **Danny** : I forget that this is not necessarily a standard, straightforward thing.

 **Scott** : I'm hoping it will be! Today is more of a precautionary thing, the hospital will be the backup if there are any problems, so it’s better to get acquainted now, just in case. Plus, St Michael's is a teaching hospital and our OB-GYN was keen for us to meet her colleagues there. You know how we like to give back.

 **Charlie** : Yeah, I'm sure getting poked and prodded by a group of medical students is Tessa's ideal way of giving back!

 **Scott** : She's chilled about it. You know she likes to plan and be prepared for all eventualities!

 **Danny** : True. Well, I hope it goes ok!

 **Scott** : Thanks. I'm going to eat my steak now.

 **Charlie** : Ugh, I hate you, I had a salad for lunch. Just wait until you turn 40 and your metabolism turns on you Scott!

 

_1:50pm_

 

 **Scott** :  _Scott has sent a photo_

 **Danny** : Dude, stop with the food pictures!

 **Charlie** : Seriously? You're eating that whole brownie and ice cream after that steak?! I hate you more now.

 **Scott** : Oops, meant to send that to Tessa.

 **Charlie** : We’ve heard that before!

 **Danny** : Nope, nope, I’m getting flashbacks! Shut up!

 **Charlie** : Lol

 **Danny** : You know that's the reason my phone no longer auto saves WhatsApp images, right?!

 **Scott** : How many times to I have to apologise?

 **Danny** : IT TOOK ME YEARS TO OPEN A PICTURE MESSAGE FROM YOU WITHOUT FEAR AFTER THAT SCOTT!!!!!

 **Charlie** : LMAO!

* * *

** Group Chat: ‘Virtue-al Chat’ **

****

_6pm_

 

 **Tessa** : Well, we learned A LOT about placentas today.

 **Kevin** : That’s one way to start a conversation!

 **Jordan** : You’re not going to eat it, are you?

 **Casey** : Do people seriously do that?

 **Jordan** : I know someone who made a smoothie…

 **Casey** : Yep, I totally threw up in my mouth a bit!

 **Jordan** : Yeah…not the route I would go, but to each their own, eh?

 **Tessa** : No, we are NOT eating it. I read an article once about burying it and planting a tree on top, which I thought was nice. But then I saw and felt it leave my body and I was suddenly quite happy for it to go in the medical waste!!

 **Kevin** : Yeah, it ain’t pretty!

 **Tessa** : Scott nearly passed out the first time. It was actually quite funny; he watched every second of Ollie’s birth without wavering, then I delivered the placenta and the nurse had to grab Ollie out of his arms he swayed so badly! He was mortified, but it was a great distraction for me at the time! When Ted was born he left the room for that bit, poor thing.

 **Casey** : Why are we only hearing this story now? This is prime mocking material!

 **Tessa** : I told you the diaper story instead, I try to preserve his dignity when I can.

 **Jordan** : Anyway…what did you learn today T?

 **Tessa** : Oh yeah, I almost forgot why I’m here. Today we learned that there are only 2 placentas.

 **Casey** : But there are 3 babies, right?

 **Tessa** : Yes!!

 **Kevin** : Oh my god!

 **Kevin** : 2 of them are identical?!

 **Tessa** : Yep!!! :-D

 **Jordan** : Wow! How exciting!

 **Kevin** : Hold up, I’ll be right back.

 

* * *

 

** Group Chat: ‘The Brothers Moir’ **

 

_6pm_

 

 **Scott** : So the hospital appointment went really well!

 **Scott** : Really REALLY well!!

 **Charlie** : I’m guessing you have MORE news?

 **Scott** : !!!

 **Danny** : Just spill, I have a steak cooking! ;-)

 **Charlie** : I hate you both!

 **Scott** : 2 of the babies are identical!

 **Charlie** : Woah! Seriously? That’s crazy!

 **Danny** : Amazing, little bro, that’s awesome. I bet Mom and Aunt Carol are thrilled, have you told them?

 **Scott** : Mom couldn’t speak on the phone, she had to pass it over to Dad. Aunt Carol just screamed!

 

* * *

 

** Group Chat: ‘VM Sibs (the pursuit of achievement is futile) **

 

_6:08pm_

 

**_Kevin Virtue changed the group name_ **

**Kevin** : This counts, this counts! Pay up!!

 **Charlie** : No way, you said they’d ALL be identical

 **Kevin** : No specifics were made

 **Charlie** : Precisely, so this doesn’t count either!

 **Kevin** : I feel like I should win something! It was a great call!

 **Jordan** : You got lucky. But we will take it into consideration.

 **Casey** : You’re too nice, J. I don’t think he should get anything!

 **Danny** : Agreed

 **Charlie** : Agreed

 **Jordan** : Majority rules ;-)

 **Kevin** : You guys suck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the epitome of 'random shit I research for fics'!
> 
> Huge thanks to my fabulous writing friends on twitter for their continued encouragement and support, and for a few ideas that will appear in later chapters. Women supporting women; writers supporting writers (even those of us who only consider ourselves 'writers'). Love you all!!


	7. February 10

** Group Chat: ‘Virtue-al Chat’ **

 

_10am_

 

 **Jordan** : It’s a GIRL!!!

 **Tessa** : Yay!!

 **Kevin** : Congrats Jordan!

 **Tessa** : You boys owe me money!

 **Kevin** : Damn. But also thrilled for you, Jord!

 **Casey** : Yes Jordan! How much was it again, Tess?

 **Tessa** : $20 each. I will accept Tim Hortons vouchers!

 **Jordan** : Really guys? MORE betting?

 **Tessa** : What do you mean MORE betting?

 **Jordan** : You must know us VM sibs have a gender bet on your 3?

 **Tessa** : Really?

 **Kevin** : Of course, guessing 3 right makes the stakes way higher!

 **Tessa** : I despair.

 **Casey** : Hey Sis, you can’t judge, you just won $40!

 **Tessa** : True!

 **Kevin** : When will you find out your 3’s genders, T?

 **Tessa** : Not until at least 18 weeks, so another month or so. They hope they’re not camera shy like Ollie was, we didn’t get confirmation on him until 30 weeks!

 

* * *

 

** Chat: ‘Tutu and J’ **

 

_11:30am_

 

 **Jordan** : I’m going to convince you to come on this spa weekend with me.

 **Tessa** : Jord, I already said that 1) I don’t want to leave the boys, and 2) I don’t particularly want to go out and spend a whole day in a bikini where people can see me!

 **Jordan** : So, the solution to 1) is that Scott has assured me (and you!) that he wants you to go and that he would love a weekend just him and his boys!

 **Tessa** : Hmmmm

 **Jordan** : And 2) I rang the spa and they said their sauna and steam rooms are closed for refurbishment, and that at the moment they only have an elderly couple booked in for the weekend, so we’ll practically have the place to ourselves!

 **Tessa** : I’m still not sure…

 **Jordan** : They also said that they had experience with ‘notable’ clients and that they took discretion very seriously. They said they would even be willing to sign a NDA.

 **Tessa** :. We don’t need a NDA, that’s a bit much! But ok, let’s do it!

 **Jordan** : YAY! I’m so excited! Their pregnancy package includes pedicure, manicure, prenatal massage, and a facial.

 **Tessa** : All of that sounds so good right now!

 **Jordan** : Plus we get full use of the gym, pool and yoga studio (the instructor is free to see us any time). 2 lunches, dinner and breakfast are included. They even ask you what kind of pillows and duvet you want in your room!

 **Tessa** : Wow! I’ll go for the goose down if they offer it. What luxury!!

 **Jordan** : I know! Can’t wait. Btw Mom says she’s paying.

 **Tessa** : Seriously?

 **Jordan** : Yeah! She’s so good to us.

 **Tessa** : I’m going to call her now and thank her. Chat later this week?

 **Jordan** : Sure thing. See you xx

 

* * *

****

** Chat: ‘Bruce and Patti’ **

****

_1pm_

**Scott** : Hey Babe, how’s your morning been?

 **Tessa** : Not too bad. I think we need to cut back on Ollie’s liquid intake in the evenings.

 **Scott** : Oh no, more sheets to wash?

 **Tessa** : Yep, and the dryer is on its last legs.

 **Scott** : I’ll take a look at it later, or I can text my dad if you want him to come over sooner.

 **Tessa** : No, it’ll be fine. Just needs a break!

 **Scott** : As do you.

 **Tessa** : I know, I am going to go with Jordan to the spa.

 **Scott** : Excellent! This weekend?

 **Tessa** : Yep. You’ll be ok with the boys?

 **Scott** : Always am, we love a boy’s night!

 **Tessa** : I know you do. Just try not to break the coffee table this time ok?

 **Scott** : I blame the kids!

 **Tessa** : Scott, they both said YOU were the one standing on the table!

 **Scott** : The floor was LAVA, Tessa!!

 **Tessa** : Well maybe this weekend you could play a slightly different game?

 **Scott** : Fair enough. I might take them to the park and feed the ducks? The weather forecast looks pretty good.

 **Tessa** : Feel free to go to Sears while you’re out to buy a new dryer too!

 **Scott** : Good plan, we’ll make a day of it.

 **Scott** : Btw the pasta salad thing you made me for lunch was really good.

 **Tessa** : Oh, really?

 **Scott** : Yeah, it was super yummy, thank you. Ask Christie and Ravi if you don’t believe me, they witnessed me eating the whole lot. Christie wants the recipe!

 **Tessa** : Thanks! I’ll text you the link :-)

 **Scott** : Better get back to it, I’m assessing these Novice teams this afternoon to see who I might take on for Juniors next season.

 **Tessa** : Very exciting! Have fun. Love you xx

 **Scott** : Love you too, see you about 4pm xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bill of chilled fluff and normalcy after today!


	8. February 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mom's away...

** Chat: 'Bruce & Patti' **

 

_11:30am_

 

**Tessa** :  _Tessa has sent a photo_

**Tessa** : Bliss!

**Scott** : Looking good Babe!

**Scott** : You're not actually in the Jacuzzi though, right?

**Tessa** : Of course not, just our feet! Wish I could though, it looks amazing and I'd really like to get the jets on my back.

**Scott** : You have a massage booked later don't you?

**Tessa** : Yes. I can't wait! This is so lovely, I didn't realise how much I needed to relax.

**Scott** : I'm so pleased you are.

**Tessa** : Thank you for being at home with the boys alone this weekend so that I can.

**Scott** : Of course. You don't need to thank me for doing what I need to do as a father, Tess. And you mustn't feel remotely guilty or selfish for taking some time for yourself. You work hard, you share the care of the boys and you're carrying 3 babies right now. I can't think of anyone more deserving of a weekend to herself.

**Tessa** : Ok so Jordan just had to ask me why I was crying! I'm so lucky to have you Scott.

**Scott** : Trust me, T, the feeling is mutual! How is Jordan?

**Tessa** : She's great. Completely blissed out and glowing. Every time I look at her I think I get this big goofy grin on my face.

**Scott** : Ah yes, the one that used to be reserved for me!

**Tessa** : I'm just so happy for her, Scott.

**Scott** : I know. Me too. She deserves all the happiness.

**Tessa** :  :-)

**Scott** :  _Scott has sent a photo_

**Scott** : Ted's made some friends!

**Tessa** : Whoa! That's a lot of ducks!!

**Scott** : I know right. Ollie is refusing to go anywhere near them, meanwhile Ted is holding court over his army of ducks! 

**Tessa** : So where is Ollie?

**Scott** :  _Scott has sent a photo_

**Scott** : Right here on the bench with me :-)

**Tessa** : Cuties. Look at him in your Canada toque.

**Scott** : It's nearly as big as his entire face!

**Tessa** : What happened to his Leafs one?

**Scott** : It fell out of the car when I opened the door and into a puddle :-(

**Tessa** : Oh dear. Isn't your head cold. I can't have you getting sick!

**Scott** : I'm fine. I'll put my hood up if it is. We're going to head to the shops soon anyway, I'll warm up there.

**Tessa** : Sounds like a plan. Have fun boys, I'm off to yoga!

**Scott** : Awesome. Love you xxx

**Tessa** : xxx

 

* * *

 

** Chat: Mom & Scott **

 

_12:15pm_

 

**Scott** : Hi Mom

**Alma** : Hi honey, how are you?

**Scott** : Errr, good.

**Scott** : I have a hypothetical question for you...

**Alma** : Yes...

**Scott** : If I think Ted's put a pumpkin seed up his nose do I need to take him to the ER?

**Alma** :  _Incoming voice call_

 

* * *

****

** Chat: 'Bruce & Patti' **

 

_4:15pm_

 

**Tessa** : I may need you to train in pregnancy massage/massage in general

**Scott** : I take it you've had a good afternoon?

**Tessa** : It was wonderful! How was yours? Did you buy a new dryer?

**Scott** : Um...no. We were busy. You know my Mom's friend Rita? 

**Tessa** : Rita? As in paediatrician Rita?

**Scott** : That's the one!

**Tessa** : Scott?

**Scott** : We need to buy her flowers.

**Tessa** : What happened? Is everything ok?

**Scott** : Yes everything is fine now. Ted shoved a couple of pumpkin seeds up his nose. She saved us a trip to the ER.

**Tessa** : Oh thank goodness.

**Tessa** : What are we going to do with that boy? You know I found a piece of Lego in his ear the other day when he was in the bath?!

**Scott** : Seriously? *Facepalm*

**Tessa** : Remind me to ask our mothers for some more tips about raising boys...

**Scott** : God, T, what if the triplets are all boys?

**Tessa** : I'm asking your Mom to move in!

**Scott** : Ha! She would as well, don't give her ideas!

**Tessa** : It's fine, I won't really. Whatever happens we'll handle it!

**Scott** : But at least 1 girl in the 3 would be lovely.

**Tessa** : So lovely. Jordan keeps showing me all these photos of things she's bought or is planning to buy. Everything is so cute. I don't need to go crazy with the pink, or the glitter or the unicorns, but damn it Scott, I just want to buy some dresses!

**Scott** : I know, Babe. Don’t worry about it. I have a good feeling. Now I need to go and fix dinner for these 2 rascals

**Tessa** : Just make sure it goes in their mouths!

**Scott** : Don’t worry, I think Rita freaked them out with her collection of scary tweezers. We might be alright for a while!

**Tessa** : Poor babies. I’ll FaceTime about 7:30?

**Scott** : See you then xx

**Author's Note:**

> One line that Scott texted their mothers came to me. I now have 5,000 words drafted, and counting.


End file.
